Jedipedia Diskussion:Artikelprüfung
Kritik, Ideen Ideen. Kritik. oder einfach ein paar nette Worte? Nur her damit! :) Bel Iblis 08:02, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Also ich find's gut. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:29, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich finde es auch gut. Eventuell würde ein Bild das ganze noch optisch etwas aufpeppen. Wenn jemand ein schönes Bild finden würde, könnte man es ja reinsetzen. Ich richte mich auch mal gezielt an dmk, da du ja in den Commons aktiv bist Bild:;-).gif. Aber auch ohne, wäre nicht schlimm. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 08:55, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Bildwahl hier so toll angenommen wird. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:05, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kategorie oder Portal? Bevor wir die Seite nun dem Rest der Jedipedia zur Verfügung stellen, möchte ich zuerst die Frage klären, ob wir für das Review-Verfahren direkt ein neues Portal oder einfach nur eine Kategorieseite einrichten sollten, da das bei der Abstimmung noch Erklärungsbedarf hatte. Bei der Kategorieseite hätten wir natürlich den Vorteil, dass alle derzeit laufenden Reviews auch direkt unten aufgelistet werden und wir uns von einer zentralen Seite auch gut koordinieren könnten. Was spräche denn für eine Aufteilung auf Portal & Kategorie? 'Bel Iblis' 12:57, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin für ein Portal und eine Kategorie. Im Portal könnte man dann so ähnlich abstimmen wie bei LSW und ELW. z.B : * : Was man daran gut findet. * : Was man daran schlecht findet Und bei der Kategorie hätte man dann alle aufgelistet. Oder es gibt irgendwie eine Funktion mit der man Seiten auflisten kann, die von einer bestimmten Vorlage verwendet werden. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:36, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Es dreht sich hier doch ''nicht um eine Abstimmung oder so. Wir reden hier von einer Möglichkeit, neuen Autoren direkte Hilfestellung zu leisten, wie kommst du da auf eine Abstimmungsseite? Das musst du mir schon erklären. Bel Iblis 13:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Is doch praktisch gesehen dasselbe, als wie ich einem neuen User sage, was er besser machen kann mit dem Kontra und mit dem Pro weiß dann der User, was er schon mal richtig gemacht hat. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:54, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::In der einwöchigen Review-Phase sind alle Autoren aufgefordert, sich auf der '''Diskussionsseite' konstruktiv zum Artikel zu äußern.'' Bel Iblis 13:56, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich wäre für ein Protal, das ist zwar etwas mehr Arbeit, aber dafür kann man da, im Gegensatz zur Kat, die Artikel nach Themen sortieren und auch gleich Anfang und Ende der Review-Phase dazuschreiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:56, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Portal für Regeln, Formalia, Kategorie für die Review-Kandidaten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:05, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich greife das Thema wieder auf, da ich finde, dass die Kategorie-Lösung nicht gut ist. So habe ich erst über Umwege mitbekommen, dass es überhaupt laufende Review-Kandidaten gibt. Diese Kandidaten müssen unbedingt irgendwo eingetragen werden, so dass man sie in der ''Beobachtungsliste mitverfolgen kann. – Andro Disku 17:02, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Link Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, den Review in der Tab-Leiste von Exzellent-Kandidaten und Lesenswert-Kandidaten zu verlinken. Dazu müsste man nur vermutlich „Kandidaten für exzellente Artikel“ in „Exzellent-Kandidaten“ kürzen, da die Leiste sonst gräßlich aussieht. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:49, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benennung Zu aller erst möchte ich sagen, dass das so wie es jetzt aussieht, gelungen ist. Mich stört aber der (pseudocoole) Anglizist als Name. Wieso nennt man es nicht Kontrolllesen oder Artikelüberprüfung. Vor allem die ganz jungen Schreiber verstehen das vermutlich schneller, als ein englisches Wort vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Desweiteren spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, die aktuellen Kandidaten bei Jedipedia:Baustellen einzuordnen. So kann man mittels einem Klick direkt auf eine Übersichtsseite kommen, von dort aus man mit einem weiteren Klick direkt zu den Fällen gelangt, womit meiner Meinung nach man eher zum Helfen animiert wird. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 00:47, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich antworte nur auf den Benennungs-Teil und nicht auf das mit Baustellen. Prinzipiell ist ein deutscher Name einem englischen stets vorzuziehen, was da für Unsinn sonst entsteht, kann man sich mal bei Wikipedia angucken, wo jede zweite Vorlage einen englischen Namen hat. Gerade für Leute mit geringen Englischkenntnissen macht es das doch extrem schwer. Entsprechend würde ich das möglicherweise in „Begutachtung“ oder „Korrekturlesung“ bzw. so in der Art umbenennen. Wenn eine solche Art von Verschiebung gewünscht ist, dann bitte auch nicht vergessen, die dazugehörige Vorlage mitzuschieben. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 19:39, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Es ist ja schön und gut, dass zwei Leute dafür sind, das ins deutsche zu verschieben, aber vielleicht sollte man auch noch ein paar andere Leute zu Wort kommen lassen, bevor das einfach eigenmächtig umgesetzt wird. Pandora Diskussion 21:52, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Im Prinzip habe ich nichts gegen eine Benennung, nur sollte man schon einen etwas schöneren Ausdruck finden, da Review weitaus schnittiger klingt als dieses langweilige „Begutachtung“ – ob Deutsch oder nicht Deutsch sei dahingestellt. Eine Einordnung in die Kategorie:Baustellen ist ebenfalls sinnfrei. Die Reviews sind fertige Artikel, die nur nochmal genauer gegengelesen werden. Außerdem würden sie unter 422 verschiedenen Artikeln so gut wie nicht auffallen. --''Bel Iblis'' 21:59, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Begutachtung ist besser. Nur weil etwas Englisch ist, erweckt es ganz bestimmt keinen besseren Eindruck... Jaina 22:24, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich find Review besser. Begutachtung klingt find ich zu förmlich und, wie Garm schon sagte, klingt es auch nicht so schnittig BIld:--).gif Kit Diskussion 22:27, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Generell bin ich ja auch für deutsche Begriffe. Aber ich finde Begutachtung in diesem Fall gänzlich ungeeignet. Schliesslich wird ja nicht der Artikel bewertet, sondern es sollen dem Autoren Tipps gegeben werden, wie er seine Arbeit noch verbessern kann, bzw Sachen, die er zukünftig lieber vermeiden sollte. Vielleicht sollte eher ein Name in Richtung "Besprechung", "Durchsicht" oder vielleicht etwas ganz anders wie "Arbeitskritik" oder ähnliches. Pandora Diskussion 01:33, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich bin wie Pandora (generell) für deutsche Begriffe, aber Begutachtung trifft da nicht so ganz ins Schwarze. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:35, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Begutachtung hört sich blöd an, ist aber wahrscheinlich besser als der englische Begriff. Leider hält sich meine Kreativität für einen besseren Begriff auch in Grenzen - ich würde vielleicht auch etwas in Richtung "Arbeitskritik" der Begutachtung vorziehen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:03, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) Nunja. Bei einer Begutachtung findet man immer eine gewisse Wertung. Daher ist der Name nicht unpassend, immerhin ist er ja auch die deutsche Übersetzung von Review. Sicherlich klingt Begutachtung förmlich, wir sind hier ja auch nicht beim Marktforschungsbüro Kit Fisto aus Hamburg, sondern in der Jedipedia und suchen einen seriösen Namen für eine wichtige Funktion (, die von vielen gewollt wurde). Natürlich sind die Geschmäcker unterschiedlich. Arbeitskritik hat selbstverständlich auch eine Wertung dabei, schließlich wollen wir ja auch bestimmte Dinge bewerten und mit Tipps verbessern. Den Namen fände ich persönlich auch gut. Ansonsten kann man ja hier die Diskussion beenden und dann hier drunter eine Eintragungsliste machen, welchen Namen man dann doch am liebsten hätte. PS: Garm, dir sollte aufgefallen sein, dass Review in Qualitätssicherung eingekatet ist und daher auch darunter fällt. Zudem sind in der Kategorie oben in Listenform bestimmte Dinge eingetragen (, die sehr wohl auffallen). Dort würde ich auch die aktuellen Kandidaten einordnen, muss aber nicht. Schließlich ist es nur eine Idee. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:38, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Wir haben ja jetzt schon einige Namen auf deutsch generiert (su) Vielleicht sollte man hier einfach, nach finden eines genügend grossen Pools an Vorschlägen zu einer Einigung kommen können, da ja anscheinend keiner zwingend den englischen Begriff behalten will. Pandora Diskussion 14:11, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich mach dann mal den Anfang. Man hat zwei Stimmen, die man nicht bündeln darf. Da eventuell ja noch neue Namen später hinzukommen, sollte man die Möglichkeit erhalten, später seine Stimme zu streichen und nochmals abzustimmen. Ich denke, dass man mit fünf Tagen Bedenkzeit (Rücksprache mit Pandora) relativ gut fährt. Dementsprechend also bis 26. März. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:30, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ;Neue Vorschläge: *Vorschlag von mir: Gegenlesen. Bel Iblis 14:33, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) **Vorschlag von Pandora hier nachzulesen: Audit! Wir geben dem ganzen jetzt noch eine Woche, dann werten wir aus! Bel Iblis 20:30, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) ;Abstimmung: Da das bis gestern war (Dementsprechend also bis 26. März von Vader, der die Wahl begonnen hat), kann man es ja abschließen. 4 Stimmen für Artikelprüfung, 5 Stimmen für Arbeitskritik, 1 Stimme für Gegenlesen, 7 Stimmen für Review und 1 Stimme für Audit. Die restlichen Vorschläge haben 0 Stimmen bekommen. Das bedeutet, dass mit 7 Stimmen Review beibehalten wird. Kit Diskussion 20:41, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nun, da ja im Laufe der Zeit noch einige Vorschläge (z.b. auch gerade eben noch) dazugekommen sind, sollten wir einfach flexibel sein und das ganze einfach noch um ein paar Tage verlängern, damit sich auch wirklich alle die Begriffe mitkriegen können. Was ist schon dabei? Bel Iblis 20:42, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Wäre ich eigentlich auch dafür, da das auch ziemlich untergegangen ist, wann es zuende ist (ich habe es auch gerade eben erst gesehen, da Bel da was bearbeitet hatte). Dann würde ich vorschlagen, das wir den bis nächste Woche Samstag, den 3. April 2010, verlängern. Kit Diskussion 20:44, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Und es wird bei diesen Vorschlägen bleiben und keine neuen hinzu getan. Kit Diskussion 20:45, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Kurze Erläuterung zu meiner Abstimmung. Zum einen ist Review ein gängiger Begriff der alles beschreibt was beim einem Artikel kontrolliert werden kann und sollte. Zum zweiten ist Artikelprüfung der einzige deutsche Begriff mit dem ich leben könnte, da auch dieser alles beschreibt. Yoga-Wan Kenobi '''Diskussion 22:56, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Da Gestern der letzte Tag zum Abstimmen war, fasse ich einmal das Ergebnis zusammen. Kontrollesen hat 0, Artikelprüfung hat 8, Artikelkontrolle hat 0, Begutachtung hat 2, Durchsicht hat 0, Arbeitskritik hat 8, Gegenlesen hat 3, '''Review hat 14 und Audit hat 1 Fürstimme. Damit haben wir in einer demokratischen Wahl abgestimmt und Review wird mit 14 Stimmen beibehalten. wenn ich mich verzählt habe, könnt ihr mcih gerne drauf hinweisen Kit Diskussion 17:58, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST)